I Am
by Jamillia
Summary: Our class assignment was to write an "I am" poem about ourselves, but I thought it would be way cooler to do one on Edward Cullen. So I did, and here it is. I also posted Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. If you want more, request
1. I Am Edward Cullen

**Our assignment was to write an "I am" poem about ourselves, but I thought it would be way cooler to write one for Edward Cullen. So, I did (and got in trouble for it), and I thought it was good enough to share with all of you. I hope you like it.**

**_Edward Cullen_  
**

I am a monster pretending to be something else

I wonder why I was cursed to this life

I hear the simple yet imaginative minds of those around me

I see each detail of the world as clear as if it were under a microscope

I want to be normal, to be human, to be unafraid

I am a cursed, supernatural being

I pretend there is nothing wrong, that I am normal

I feel the burning in my throat, begging for a taste of blood

I touch the ever-changing world with cold, hard fingers

I worry for my family's safety as we risk exposure every day

I cry dry tears when painful memories boil to the surface

I am a soulless beast bound for an eternity of suffering

I understand I am built to be the perfect hunter - drawing in a prey I dare not touch

I say I could never hurt them even though the temptation is hard to resist

I dream of them, of her - her floral scent - la tua cantante

I try my best to remain in control, to be strong

I hope I won't give in, I won't be overcome

I am hers - a creature who can only love and worship a goddess by giving her all she desires.

**I hope you liked it. I also wrote a Bella Swan poem.**


	2. I Am Bella Swan

**This is my second "I am" poem. Refer to the information in "Edward Cullen."  
**

**_Bella Swan_  
**

I am a shy, simple girl

I wonder what others see in me that appeals to them

I hear Edward tell me he loves me, but other boys do that too

I see myself to plain to stand alongside the Cullens

I want to enjoy an eternity with Edward, but I'm scared of what I will be after my transformation

I am plain and boring

I pretend to be worthy of the love I am offered

I feel the soothing contrast between Edward's cold, hard skin and my warm, flushed skin

I touch Jacob's warm body

I worry I may lose my friends when I become a vampire

I cry from the memories of the pain others suffer for me

I am a selfish person

I understand I should be afraid, but I'm not

I say he is perfect, a god who's time is more precious than to be spent on me

I dream of eternity with Edward, safe in his arms

I try to prove to him I am strong

I hope I will one day be worthy of standing next to him

I am brave and smart, ready to face my future

**I hope you liked it. I won't be writing any others unless you guys want me to.  
**


	3. I Am Rosalie Cullen

**I received a request to write a "Rosalie" poem, so I did. It was difficult, but I think it's okay. I hope you like it. It's definitely not as funny as I originally thought it would be.**

_**Rosalie Cullen**_

I am the most beautiful being on Earth

I wonder why my fiancée destroyed my life all those years ago

I hear their voices, their rough, unique voices – speaking of the pleasure of life and love

I see I can never enjoy such bliss as I did before

I want to better normal, to be human again

I am blessed to have Emmett and beauty surpassing that of others

I pretend I am human – still living a good life

I feel the constant thirst – a kind reminder of a second chance

I touch my perfect features - a constant memory of a terrible event

I worry my family looks down on me for what happened when I was human

I cry knowing I can never go back and try again

I am the one who despises that girl – Bella – a human

I understand Bella's love for Edward

I say she's wrong to choose our life

I dream of another chance, she doesn't know how great her life is

I try to explain my actions and help her see her beauty as she is

I hope her decision will be one she does not regret

I am trapped in my past, hoping Bella will understand

**This was a really tough poem to write for some reason. If you have any ideas (especially for the last line), I would ****love**** to hear them.**

**Also, if you are interested in reading a poem for a different character, don't hesitate to ask. I'm only going to write them if you say you want them!**


	4. I Am Alice Cullen

**I received a request to write an "Alice" poem, so I did one (even though I think it absolutely sucks). It was even more difficult than the Rosalie poem. I hope you like it, though.**

_**Alice Cullen**_

I am working hard to be sure everything works out for my family

I wonder, constantly, how Jasper is doing, if he is okay

I hear the silly words of shopping humans

I see future choices as they are made, and continuously contemplate their outcome

I want to remember, to know who I was as a human

I am a graceful, lithe vampire

I pretend to be strong enough, and smart enough, so being secretive is necessary to keep my family and others from worrying

I feel joyous with Bella – like she will bring a human part of me back to life

I touch Bella's soft skin and long to spoil her and make her beautiful

I worry for Jasper, for Edward, for Bella

I cry, not knowing who I am

I am more than happy to love and care for Bella and my family

I understand Bella and Edward's love for each other – what amazing beings they both are

I say everything will work out, we will all be fine

I dream of the day when Bella will be a vampire, when she and I can do more together and be sisters, when Edward won't worry as much

I try to support my family, especially Bella and Edward

I hope the future I do not yet know of is bright and full of happiness

I am in complete support of Bella and Edward

**A/N This was an immensely difficult poem to write. If you have any ideas, I really would love to hear them.**


	5. I Am Emmett Cullen

**I received a request to write an "Emmett" poem, so I did one (even though I think it absolutely sucks). It was the hardest one yet. But, I hope you like it.**

_**Emmett Cullen**_

I am the strongest of us all

I wonder how my family is, if they are okay, if Rosalie is okay

I hear Edward speak of Bella, love Bella

I see Alice and Jasper, always comforting each other

I want to be the best, to keep them all safe

I am their protector

I pretend to be serious, but I'm always ready to lighten the mood

I feel joyous, boisterous

I touch on the smallest of things, always ready to make a joke

I worry for my family – brief happiness is sometimes all I can give them

I cry internally when I lose, as proving I'm the best is the only way I can continue to prove I am their protector

I am the friendly, happy, jokester

I understand how amazing my family is, how beautiful we all are in our own ways

I say how wonderful everything is, that it's perfect and won't ever change

I dream of another day when we can all hang out together, as friends and family

I try to bring us all the best of any situation, supporting anything and any one

I hope nothing will change, nothing will be lost

I am their friend

**A/N This was an immensely difficult poem to write. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them.**


	6. I Am Jasper Cullen

**I received a request to write a "Jasper" poem, so I did. Considering how difficult the last 3 poems were, this one was considerably easy (and I don't think it was just because I had some ideas from another person). Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

_**Jasper Cullen**_

I am a vampire fighting in a war

I wonder what future I have with this life

I hear the cries of my enemy, of my prey, and of my own conscience

I see their faces and feel their pain as I feed; and I want, so much, to escape it

I want to change, to find something different to do

I am a terrible being for my actions

I pretend to be okay, to feel better with Alice

I feel safer and happier with a family to support me

I touch Alice's pale, beautiful skin and smile, knowing I get to spend eternity with her

I worry I'm not worthy of this new love and care I receive

I cry, upset every time temptation rises to the surface and I lose control

I am pleased with this way of life, though it can be difficult at times

I understand Bella's significance to Edward

I say it will get easier; I won't be tempted as much with time

I dream Bella will always be safe with me, she is so important to the family

I try to out-smart the thirst, be stronger than it

I hope things will never change from their current perfection

I am complete with this family who loves me just as much as I love them


	7. I Am Carlisle Cullen

**I received a request to write a "Carlisle" poem, so I did. It actually was pretty interesting to write. I hope you like it**

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

I am a monster because of my craving for their innocent blood

I wonder how I can change what I am and help rather than hinder

I hear their cruel words toward the beast that I am now

I see their frightened faces and understand just how wrong I was as a human

I want to find a way out of this nightmare that is what I am

I am determined to discover the escape route from my needs

I pretend to be a normal human with a normal family and normal life

I feel the joy of helping others through my work as a reward rather than a burden

I touch the pale skin of my wife, Esme and of my family, and I worry if this life was right for them

I worry most for Edward who is so different from the rest of us, and I always regret putting him through this

I cry silently to myself when the need to appear normal takes away from the work I use to make up for my being

I am trying hard to prove there is good in me, in what I am

I understand what I've done can never be taken back – every one I've changed, every death that's occurred because of me

I say everything will work out and be fine – that nothing will ever take away from the life I've built

I dream of the day when I can give my family everything I have, everything they want – I would sacrifice anything for them

I try, every day, to be the strong one, to never give in, and help them to do the same – to prove we can be better than our instinct

I hope Edward will never falter; I love him dearly, in a way I could cherish none of the others – he is special and significant, and I hope Bella will make this life better for him

I am learning, every day, there is a better way to live the eternal life I have been given


	8. I Am Esme Cullen

**I received a request to write an "Esme" poem, so I did. I hope you like it. I think it actually turned out very well. I must have had some kind of writer's block before Jasper's poem, because these have been getting really fun and easy to write.**

_**Esme Cullen**_

I am a loving mother, a wonderful person; kind, and caring, and welcoming

I wonder why my husband had to be so cruel, why I had to lose my baby

I hear my screams as I fall from the cliff – they resemble those of my lost child

I see the poor, lost life of my darling child and long to escape the pain

I want another chance to love and care for that which I lost

I am a vampire, bound to live forever with Carlisle and my wonderful children

I pretend my new family is the one I should have had all along

I feel overwhelming love for Carlisle – the gracious man who saved me

I touch the lovely, pale faces of each of my new children

I worry I may never be able to love my new family properly

I cry in memory of my lost child

I am the mother that should have been, years ago

I understand Edward's loneliness during the decades of being single

I say his newfound love is a good one and Bella is a wonderful person

I dream Edward will find a new, wonderful happiness

I try to support him in all his choices, encourage him to do what he thinks is right

I hope they are both happy and will continue their lives in contentment

I am content with my new life, and happy with the second chance I have been given to love and care for a family


	9. Explanation

As I was writing responses to the many reviews I got (thanks guys!), I found myself explaining my poems once in a while. I really liked them, and absolutely loved the theme that came through (One reader mentioned another theme is the fact that Bella and Edward are mentioned in all of them. That came close to being wrong when I wrote Carlisle's, but I went back and re-did a line to fit them in). If you haven't noticed, I like to write my poems so that the characters grow, just like they do in the books (sort of). I think having them change in some way reflects who they are better than anything else. No body stays the same throughout their life (though we do in some ways), and I wanted my poems to show exactly who they are – each of them, and all of them.

Edward, the star of my first poem, goes from being a "monster" to being Bella's lover. I think this one really reflects his change in the books. He is always so… upset with what he is, and hates himself for it. He is quite the pessimist. I know it's not a BIG change, but the best way I could represent his different way of thinking was through Bella.

When I decided I loved how Edward's poem turned out on try number one, I decided to write one for Bella. She goes from shy to ready. And, again, I think this reflects her change in the books very well. Of course, it's a very… weird change because she is shy a majority of the way through (I think). But, she is ready. She knows what she is giving up by the end of Eclipse, and she still chooses to go through with it. I think her poem did a fine job of representing her willingness to move forward, while still remembering her personality is to be shy and scared, and feel unworthy next to Edward.

Even Rosalie changes. She starts by being snobby and ends up accepting Bella. Despite my being unsure about the last two, I know this one is her change in the book (correct me if I'm wrong?...). This is what I saw. Bella always commented about how Rosalie was so… mean to her, and even Edward agreed she could be snobby. When Rosalie finally shared her story with Bella, I got a look at exactly whom she was (making this poem a million times easier to write).

Alice's subtle change is from overwhelmed to focused on just Bella and Edward – even though that may not exactly be her change in the book. I think it is a pretty good one, though. In the first set of lines, she has a completely different topic for each one – Jasper, shopping, future, and her past. In the next set of lines, she focuses more on her family. Remember that in the books, she learns who she was as a human. She also gets to plan a graduation party and a wedding – and even though that's shopping, it's more focused. By the end, all of it is focused on Bella and Edward. Of course, that may not be exactly what happens in the book, I tried to use this difference to represent the fact that she learns a lot and focuses in on just a few things.

Emmett's change was also a bit subtle, though I'm please with it despite the suckiness. He is their protector, and then he is their joker, and then he is their friend. Again, I don't even want to pretend this is his change in the book. I just used it to show some difference in his character. I'd like to believe this is a constant change within himself (maybe "knowledge" is a better term). He is protective (when he is driving the Jeep when James is after Bella), and he is also a joker (don't ask for an example, I can't pull one off the top of my head – even though I should be able to). He just knows when to do… for lack of better words, what he does! It's just his personality, he can be funny (most of the time), but he knows when to be serious. But, at the end of the day, I bet he sees himself as just their friend, their brother. He doesn't want to lose them or hurt them.

Jasper's change is from being alone and feeding on humans and feeling their emotions to having love and a family. I think this is exactly his change in the book (correct me if I'm wrong, again). It's his story! I just tried to explain it from his eyes.

Carlisle's story acts as his change (just like Jasper). He hates what he's become and discovers a way to change his instinct and love. I don't know how good of a job I did explaining it, but I hope it's okay. I suppose the poem might be a bit redundant, but whatever. Anyways, I had some help on this one (and Jasper's and Esme's). One reviewer gave me some ideas about how he thinks (thank you to that person). Although I would have probably used the same idea, it was definitely easier to know what another person thought, what another person wanted to hear (or read). A final thought on his poem: one of the lines was changed because a reviewer (different from the person who gave me the idea) mentioned a pattern they found. All my poems included Bella and Edward. Well, when I finished this poem and uploaded the document, I realized I didn't have a single mention of them (together at least. I mentioned Edward once, and hinted a few times). That would surely disappoint me (even if they didn't care). So, I went back and picked out a line where I could mention them (you can obviously find it). I don't regret changing the line, I don't even remember what the line was before I changed it. I do know, however, that it was following in the same theme as the three or so before it, so it was kind of redundant. I like it as is, I hope you do (or did) as well.

Esme's change is from her unhappiness from losing a child to loving her family. The first set of lines is her feeling toward her terrible human moments and her change. The second set is her new love for the family she will, theoretically, spend the rest of eternity with. The last set are her love for Bella and Edward. I am especially pleased with the last line, "I am content with my new life, and happy with the second chance I have been given to love and care for a family." I think that line fits them all so well (ok, maybe not Jasper SO well).

Finally, I just wanted to say that it was a great experience getting to write these poems. I loved them (especially Edward's), and cherished them. Some were hard and took me hours (more like a few minutes) to write one line (Emmett and Rosalie), and some were so easy I was done with it in less than 5 minutes (Jasper and Bella). Each one was special, and each one made me feel closer to its respective character. I got to step inside their shoes (hah! I wish their shoes were real) and write a poem using their thoughts. For some of them, I spent some time writing a list of everything I knew about them (mostly did for the harder poems). (there wasn't always a lot to work with) Anyways, I'm really glad I got to do this, and I'm glad you all showed so much interest in it. I'm especially grateful to those who requested poems (Edward and Bella were the only two not requested). I feel loved an appreciated from all the positive reviews and especially when people show enough interest to ask for one. Also, thank you to every one who read them, at least you were interested enough to click on the link and see what the heck I was talking about with my summary. I'm done writing the Cullens, and no matter how many times you ask (if your even thinking about it), I'm not going to rewrite them in any way. I do, however, encourage you to try your hand at some poetry. Maybe even write some I Am poems for them, yourself. If you are still interested (though I bet you are bored out of your mind after reading all of this), I would love to write other characters. I know it's going to be a challenge because we don't know a lot of the other characters, but I am willing to give it a try (go easy on me?). All it takes is a request.


	10. I Am Charlie Swan

**The requests have been coming in and Charlie is on the top of the list, so here is his I Am poem.**

_**Charlie Swan**_

I am a lonely man in a small town

I wonder how my daughter, Bella is doing

I hear from her periodically – not nearly enough

I see her beautiful face smiling at me from the various pictures I have

I want to talk to her again, have her around for company

I am in need of her presence and the chance to see her again

I pretend to be happy and occupied when she is away

I feel joyous, knowing she is coming to visit

I touch her pale skin lovingly, trying to make up for all the years apart

I worry for my little girl, that he's unhappy

I cry as I watch her grow and change, and I realize she's not so little anymore

I am ecstatic to have her with me again

I understand she loves Edward and wants to be with him

I say he is a fine man, but not right for her – especially after his leave

I dream she will make the right choices and lead a good life

I try to help her out and keep her safe

I hope her future is full of grand and wonderful opportunities

I am her father

**I hope you liked it. Renee's is coming up soon.**


	11. I Am Reneé Dwyer

**Here is a poem for Reneé. I hope you like it. It's kind of… mushy, but I liked how it turned out.**

_**Reneé Dwyer**_

I am the mother of a teenager

I wonder what she thinks and how she thinks

I hear her adorable little voice speak her mind and her opinions

I see so much of myself in her while a different, more amazing person shines as well

I want to giver her everything I can, every opportunity, lesson, activity, and anything else she desires

I am a loving, caring mother for such a special little girl

I pretend not to care about her little infatuation

I feel the overwhelming love they show for each other

I touch her cute little face and remember all the fun times we shared

I worry if she is unhappy or upset with herself right now

I cry in happiness at her readiness to go out and really experience all the things life offers

I am ready to let go of my baby, but I still want to hold on

I understand how she feels: so in love with a young man, ready to spend her life with him

I say my daughter has always known what she is doing and is smart enough to make her own choices

I dream of her happiness with life

I try to teach her my mistakes so she does not make the same ones

I hope Edward will take care of her – I have no doubt in their love

I am proud to be the mother of such a smart and perfect daughter

**This is my last poem for a while, but you can certainly vote in the latest poll for the ones you want to see next.**


End file.
